The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the National Cancer Institute. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trials in patients with cancer and clinically related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment in the following diseases are currently underway: breast cancer, ovarian cancer, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, testicular tumors, melanoma, cervical carcinoma, and endometrial carcinoma. In addition, Phase I-II clinical trials have been completed this year on the following new experimental agents or combinations: AMSA, PALA and 5-Fu, chlorozotocin, ICRF-187, and pentamethylmelamine. Phase I-II trials continue on AZQ, 13-cis-retinoic acid, intraperitoneal chemotherapy of 5-FU and adriamycin. Additional summaries of clinical studies appear under reports entitled "Clinical Program in Breast Carcinoma." Laboratory research of the branch is summarized under reports entitled "Clinical Pharmacology of Antineoplastic Agents, Kinetics of Cellular Proliferation."